


Impurrvious Nemesisship

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [110]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Triple Drabble, scritches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz had been raised by ocelots, and sometimes it showed.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Impurrvious Nemesisship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thinker109](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/gifts).



> Inspired by Thinker's lovely sketch:

Sometimes your nemesis frustrates you. This is one of those times. For one thing, you're _fighting_ , which is his job but really, can't he let you _win_ once in a while? Does he _have_ to kick you in the head? Secondly...

"Really, Perry the Platypus?" you grumble, from the floor where he's pinning you down. Which is _fine_ , you're _used_ to his foot between your shoulders by now, it's not like he's pressing _too_ hard. He _used_ to, back when you first fought him, but not any more. Not that that's going to stop your complaining. "Do you have to do this _now_? I've nearly taken over the Tri-State Area, so if you'll just _wait_ a few minutes for me to _win_ , then-"

Sliding his fingers into into your hair, he tugs your head back _anyway_ , forceful but not _hard_. You've fought him enough to know the difference. Probably readying a punch too, if the way his _weight_ shifts is anything to go by.

In response, you struggle against him, because you always _struggle_ , it's what you _do_. It wouldn't be a proper _thwarting_ if you didn't _fight_. Especially when he's about to _hit_ you in the _face_ , you're not a fan of that. "Hey, that's my _hair_ you know-" Another tug reminds you far too much of Mama Ocelot's grooming, and you squeak in surprise. "Can you uh... can you do that again?"

He hesitates, for half a second, then pulls his cute little _paw_ free and strokes your hair flat.

"Exactly like that," you exhale, sinking to the floor, and abandon the idea of _fighting_. Who needs it when you have Perry the Platypus brushing your hair like this? Not _you_ , that's for sure. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus," you mumble, and it comes out as a purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Perryshmirtz server in series description, come yell at me about Perryshmirtz.


End file.
